


Never Again

by Lia_Lia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Lia/pseuds/Lia_Lia
Summary: A short story on a mom, a son and his lover and the desesperate promise of never doing it again





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings : suicide attempt - torture - depiction of it

Harry knew he shouldn’t, but here he was, hiding behind Draco’s bookshelves, spying on him and his mother.

“Promise me you won’t do it again.” She practically implored.

“You can’t ask me that.

-Then promise me you’ll call me beforehand.

-Mother…” Draco’s voice was a whimpered whisper as he backed off a little, shoulders slumped. He couldn’t look away from his mother face without disrespecting her, but even Harry felt his chest constrict by the look on her eyes. Mafloy would be a wreck by the time Naricssa’d leave his flat.

“My baby boy.” She cried, taking him in his arms. “Mum’s here. Mum will always be here.

-I- I know.

-You know how much I love you, do you?

-To -to the moon and back.” He answered, swallowing his tears.

“To the moon and back.” She repeated, slightly letting go of him. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself anymore.

-And I don’t want to neither. Mother please, please stop crying, I beg you.” he rose his hands to her cheeks, swiping away her tears. She tried to steady her breath, inhaling deeply and blowing out slowly, fetching comfort on the softness of her only child touch. He was and always has been her everything. Her precious little baby boy. She leaned in to smell the fruity scent of his hair but caught a glimpse of the white gauze under the long sleeve shirt. With a sob, she firmly gripped his arm, trying to undo the golden button despite her son panic protests.

“Narcissa.” Harry walked out of his hidden place, taking her by surprise. Like her, he had felt the need to unroll the sleeve and see what Draco was desperate to hide. But he had never stopped begging them all not to call his mother, drifting in and out of consciousness as the ambulance rode him to a muggle hospital. “Let go of his arm.

-He’s my son.

-I know.

-I have the right to know. I had the right to know! He’s my son!” she wailed, dropping his arm and practically collapsing on the kitchen counter.

Harry took the latest steps and, a hand on the small of his lover back, lead him out of the room to the only other room of the flat.

“I’ll speak to her.” He gently said, rushing a hand in his long hair. “She’s gonna be okay, love.”

Narcissa had never looked more vulnerable in her life. He remembered her, perfectly still in St Mungo waiting room, looking in her husband eyes, voicing Draco’s second suicide attempt. He remembered her voice when she firecalled him a couple of month later, asking him to find Pansy and Blaise who weren’t home. Draco had just jumped out of a window.

And he had never seen her cry. He had never seen her collapse. She’s waiting for hours in bleach smelling room for someone to tell her that her son was still alive, and she’d never shared a single tear.

“He’s gonna be okay.” Harry said after a long silence, sitting next to her on the kitchen floor.

“Are you trying to comfort me or do you still believe in it?” her tears were drying out on her cheeks and even if her voice was still hoarse and veiled, she was trying to gain her composure back.

“I believe in it.

-It’s the second time he slices open his wrist.

-I know. I- I was the one who found him at Hogwarts.

-My baby’s broken.” She hushed in her hand. “My baby boy…”

Harry stayed beside her a few minutes, without a word. What could he say? Her son had tried to kill himself for the fourth time in two years. Yes, her baby was broken, his mind was broken because of what she and her husband had done to him. She knew it perfectly. 

 

“I’m sorry, Harry.” he promised when he heard the door creaked.

Draco was abed, curled up in a ball, his naked wrist in his other hand, facing the ugly scar, clips still keeping the wound closed. The shirt was gone, and the gauze was too. From his waist up to his neck, Draco’s skin was more of a scarred canvas than a skin. Bellatrix’s words between his shoulder blades, sectumsempra thin lines, memories of his father’s cane. That wasn’t a twenty years old back. 

“I’m so sorry, Harry.

-I know, love.” He avowed, lying around him. “I know.

-If I could promise, I’d do it. It’s just that” he strangled himself in a swallowed cry.

“I understand, Draco. It’s okay.

-No, it’s not! It’s so fucking not okay!” he broke down, rolling on his back to face his lover. “I keep hurting the people I love the most! You, mother, Pansy… It’s just, I can’t. I’m so sorry Harry, I’m so sorry.” Draco couldn’t stop shaking as he burst into tears. “I’m so sorry.”

Harry wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, nestled so tightly against him that it was almost painful. Stroking his hair and whispering nonsense, he couldn’t hold back his own tears. It was his lover. His morning ray of sunshine. If he could break into Azkaban, he would kill Lucius with his bare hand for having tortured his own son to his breaking point.


End file.
